


How I Like It

by RaginCajunRogue



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaginCajunRogue/pseuds/RaginCajunRogue
Summary: Artemis braves the blizzard that has hit Gotham all for a cup of Hot Chocolate. Inspired by a Tumblr prompt and crosspost with my FF net account. Coffee shop au, Traught. Rated for language just to be safe.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 8





	How I Like It

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Young Justice or their characters.

I was currently beside myself, I couldn't believe what just happened. Here I was standing in my favorite café dripping from head to toe in melting snow. Not only did I have to walk almost two miles in the "worst blizzard that Gotham has ever seen", I had to wait almost twenty minutes on line. The line actually went out the door. I repeat, PEOPLE WERE ACTUALLY WAITING OUTSIDE IN A BLIZZARD.

The Dark Roost Café was one of the more popular places in Gotham so I wasn't really surprised. Hell, I haven't gone anywhere else since stumbling upon the place a couple weeks ago. It's a cozy little place with a cave-like motif, the lights were dimmed just enough to add to the ambiance and remain comfortable. There were granite stone table tops and benches neatly positioned throughout the café, which were currently filled with a variety of customers. The light fixtures resembled stalactites and there were even some "stalagmites" strewn around here and there for aesthetics. The counter was located toward the back of the room and the staff had enough light to work comfortably so no worries there.

The menu even had some interesting names for their drinks, each drink also had their own cup designs to stand out from the competition. The Dark Knight is their name for a black coffee: some of the names included are the Oracle (Expresso), Black Canary (light but not sweet), the Boy Wonder (light and sweet) and Nightwing (hot chocolate). There are more names but I'd be here all day if I went through them all and I was seriously craving some of that Nightwing right about now.

So back to my miserable existence, here I am finally in the front of the line. I just finished ordering my large Nightwing and as I look in my pockets for my wallet I realize that it's not on my person. I left that shit at home, fuck. The image of my wallet on top of the nightstand near my bed mocks me and I stand there in disbelief.

"Fucking shit, I left my wallet. Now I have to shoulder this shit storm again." I ran my hand down my face in exasperation. "I seriously cannot believe this." I groaned out, the barista Barbara looked at me with a concerned look as I proceed to lose my shit, we became friends shortly after I first started coming here. "Sorry Babs, you can take care of the next person. I'll just be off to the side mentally preparing myself to weather this blizzard again."

"You don't have to apologize Arty, I feel bad that you have to go back out there. If I hadn't used my free drink earlier I would have given it to you."

I waved her off knowing that if she could she would have helped me. I stood there for a couple minutes with my arms crossed over my chest as she attended to customers. Letting out a heavy sigh I decided I prepared enough and I should head out to pick up my wallet.

I looked up out of reflex as the electronic door chime went off and in walked a dark-haired, blue-eyed Adonis. I couldn't help but stare, this man was just that gorgeous. The man had to be at least close to six feet tall and was currently wearing a black WayneTech hoodie, some grey sweats and black and blue boots. I'm more than positive that he is hiding an athletic body underneath all that, his posture just screamed it. He had prominent cheekbones and a strong jaw peppered with a slight stubble. His black locks were medium length and slightly disheveled which added to his allure and his blue eyes were almost electric. He walked straight to the counter a black Great Dane at his heels, the leash in hand.

"Oh, hey Dick. Walking Titus for Damian again I see." Barbara greeted him with a smile and since there were currently no more customers on the line she went around to give him a hug. An annoying feeling crept up my back and I clenched my fist subconsciously as I witnessed their interaction. I'm clearly just annoyed because of the lack of Nightwing inside me. I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous. You're jealous. "Oh great, now I'm losing my mind." I shook my head at the thought, I really need to get my wallet before I descend further into insanity.

I hear Barbara call my name just as I make it to the door. I turn around to see her behind the counter again, this time holding a large black polypropylene cup with blue stripes and a blue bird in the center. I walk back up to the counter and stand a couple feet away from tall dark and handsome. Placing my hands on either side of my hips I stare Barbara down with an accusatory look.

"Did you lie to me, I thought you used up your free drink." She giggled at my accusation clearly not bothered in the slightest.

"No, Artemis I didn't lie. I explained what happened to Dick and he bought it for you." She leans closer to me as she passes me the cup. "He's single and you're definitely his type" she added in a sing-song voice. My face instantly turned red at the suggestion underlining her tone and from my peripheral Dick wasn't fairing any better. He played it off wonderfully though as he bent down to pet his dog.

"Here hand him this as you go thank him. Oh, and get his number goddess of the hunt." She shoves another drink into my hand, this one is in an orange cup with black stripes here and there and a feline-like mask in the center. I hear a slight groan from my right as she says this.

"Babs why are you acting like I'm not here, my hearing works perfectly fine." He sputtered in slight embarrassment. I smirked to myself as he did, I won't lie that was kind of cute. "At least try and be subtle." Babs came back around from the counter and looked him in the face.

"You need a girlfriend mister. You're like a little brother to me and I want you to be happy. At this rate, you'll be married to your work and I won't get any nieces or nephews to spoil rotten. God knows Damian won't let me." She says this with a slight pout and pushes him closer to me. Trying to hide my nerves I take a sip of my drink as I hand him his. Barbara looks on giddily at our interaction and gives me a thumb up and mouths "get 'em, tiger". Then goes back behind the counter.

He takes the cup from me but still seems to be at a loss for words, Barbara's last comment definitely got to him. I decide to spare him any further torture and introduce myself.

"As you already heard my name is Artemis but all my friends call me Arty." I extend my free hand expecting a handshake but he takes my hand instead and brushes his lips against it in the softest of ways.

"Pleasure to meet you Artemis, my name is Richard. Everyone calls me Dick but you can call me later." I couldn't help myself and snorted as all the nervousness left my body. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Lifting up the leash in his hand he directs my attention to his dog. "This is Titus. Titus, say hi."

I lowered myself down so I could pet Titus and he proceeded to lick me to death. I just laughed as I tried to calm him down, softly scratching his ear. When he calmed down I looked up at the gorgeous specimen of a man standing in front of me with a smile on my face.

His eyebrows raise slightly as he looked on at our interaction. "He's usually not this excited with new faces, he must really like you."

"Yeah I have a way with animals, they all love me." I stood up before I addressed him again.

"So, thanks for saving me from having to make a return trip in this weather." I took another sip of my drink and almost lose myself in the taste of Nightwing. I let out an appreciative moan as my eyes closed and I savor the taste. Can you blame me? I was really craving this. When I reopen my eyes, they meet his and I swear I'm drowning in their depths. I'm only saved by the sound of his voice.

"Don't mention it, Babs explained to me what happened and you seemed a little distraught when I looked at you. Heavy on the 'dis', I definitely prefer you traught." I raised my brow at his butchering of the English language, interesting. "You definitely look like you're enjoying your drink. Why the Nightwing? if you don't mind me asking." I took another sip and a grin makes its way on my face as I ready my reply.

"Yeah, I am. It's one of my favorite drinks here. It's rich and makes me hot all over just how I like my men." I can feel my grin widen slightly as I notice him take my remark in stride. It seemed that the previous shyness has left him and he was ready to play ball. He takes his own sip of his drink as he looks me over and I couldn't help the warmth I felt in my core at the sight. "Why the Tigress?" The look he gives me sends shivers down my spine and almost has me second guessing who was the predator in this conversation.

"It's just what I need at the moment Just some caffeine with a little espresso. Sweet but strong and it packs a punch which coincidently is how I like my women." Oh, my if I didn't like him before I definitely do now. He hands me his phone with a slight smirk on his face. "If you really want to thank me for the drink, let me take you out to dinner. Once the weather blows over that is." I don't hesitate to give him my number and agree to the future date. We decide to sit at one of the now vacant tables and continue our conversation.

He tells me how he works for his father's company and then it hits me. I'm talking to the Dick Grayson. The oldest son of the most influential person in Gotham: Bruce Wayne. Who also owns this café. In turn, I tell him about my uncle Oliver Queen who is Bruce's equivalent in Star City and it doesn't surprise me when he says they've met. Hours passed as we continued to talk about meaningless things and I just knew that we clicked.

Gotham nights are by far the worst and not because of the crime rate, trust me I could handle a couple of thugs; but because of the cold. Gotham has some of the coldest nights in the country and the blizzard wasn't helping. I was seriously regretting leaving on foot and I didn't even have money for a cab. It was nightfall before I even realized and as much as I was enjoying myself I really needed to get home.

"It's getting dark out. Why don't I take you home?" He stands and waits for me to do the same. He grabs both our empty cups and throws them away as I grab Titus' leash; he grew a liking to me and wouldn't leave my side during the whole conversation. We both say our goodbyes to Barbara and wish her a safe trip home.

Our walk to my home was pretty calm besides the raging blizzard going on around us. I also couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Titus was unfazed and Dick was just in some hoodie and sweatpants. I voiced my concern when he caught me looking.

"How are you both not freezing, I have like a thousand layers on and I'm freezing." I subconsciously drifted closer to him, my body craving his warmth. He didn't hesitate to put his arm around my shoulder and bring me even closer. I felt it immediately, just how warm he really was.

"Nothing really fazes Titus much, he's a strong dog. Plus being in the café so long helped." I felt the vibrations from his chest go through me as he chuckled lightly. "As for me, this hoodie and sweatpants are special. They're made with WayneTech insulation, I barely even feel the cold. Maybe I can get you some for next time." I simply nodded my head in response as I wrapped my arms around his waist as if I could siphon some of his warmth for myself. The rest of the walk was a bit uneventful but I simply enjoyed his presence. As we approach the front door to my home I turn to him.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for walking with me and keeping me warm."

"My Lady winter has come and with it comes the Long Night but I have safely escorted you home. Not a Wight in sight." I snorted in laughter at his terrible accent. Sometime during our talk in the café, we both bonded over our love of Game of Thrones.

"You know nothing, Dick Grayson." I reply in my best Ygritte impression. I grinned as he chuckled in response. His laughter stirred something in me and I lost control of myself as I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I noticed his laughter ceased, I must have shocked him. However, before he could regain function I stepped back and unlocked my door. As I stepped inside I yelled over to him.

"Don't forget to text me later!" I gave him a little wink and closed the door behind me. I felt bad leaving him out there but what would he think of me if I invited him inside, we haven't even gone on a first date yet. I slightly move my curtains to the side so I can look out my window and I see him put his hand to his cheek and smile softly before walking away with Titus. I was grinning like a lunatic, maybe just maybe this could become something special. My phone buzzed shortly after they disappear from my line of sight. I looked at my phone and saw it was from an unknown number.

You sure know how to make a guy feel whelmed. Don't you? Smiley face. - Dick

A soft laugh escaped my lips as I saved his number and typed a response.

Did you really just type smiley face instead of using the emoji. You're a little birdbrained, aren't you?

Hey now don't judge the way I do things lol. I'll have you know I have a genius level IQ.

He responded almost immediately.

Could have fooled me 😛.

I started walking to my kitchen as I waited for his reply.

I don't feel so whelmed anymore. Sad face.

At that moment I typed my response without thinking.

Oh, don't worry I'll have you feeling more than just whelmed soon enough.

The second I sent the text I instantly regretted it. I seriously needed to relax. I scared off all my previous conquests, I mean boyfriends because I was too aggressive and here I am doing the same thing with I guy I just met. Could I really blame myself though? if anything Dick was asking for it.

Well, I'm already rich, all that's left is for me to make you hot.

I almost forgot how he didn't back down at the café, maybe I didn't have anything to worry about. I always had the problem of rushing my relationships and that's usually what scared guys away. They just couldn't handle how "aggressive" I was. Dick so far didn't mind how forward I was being and he dished it just as well. He was a breath of fresh air.

What was it that you said. Sweet but strong and packs a punch? I can guarantee all that but I'm going to warn you. I bite and scratch, I might also be a bit of a screamer. Think you can handle that?

I grabbed a bottle of water from my fridge and made my way upstairs. Changing into a pair of boxers and a large t-shirt I sat down on my bed and drank some water. That's when Dick decided to respond to my text. I almost choked on the water as I read his reply.

I can handle whatever you throw at me as long as you don't bite or scratch below the belt.

I can't make any promises but if you even want the chance you have to take me on a few dates. Then we'll see how much you can handle. Hope that's okay with you?

I nibbled on my lower lip nervously, I really hope I didn't turn him off with this sudden change in mood. My phone buzzed with his reply before I could dwell on it too long.

Honestly, I was already planning on it. I don't mind at all, make me work for it goddess of the hunt.

I smiled softly at his reply and laid down as I typed my final response of the night.

Great! You don't have to tell me otherwise 😉. It's getting late and I'm kind of tired, please get home safe and have a good night alright? I'll talk to you in the morning.

I didn't have to wait long for him to answer me. I looked at my phone and placed it on my charger with a smile on my face. I was doing that a lot today and I didn't mind it in the slightest. I went to bed smiling and dreaming of the future.

I'm walking inside my house as I type this. Good night and sweet dreams. We'll definitely talk tomorrow, I'm here to stay. You can't get rid of me that easily just ask Babs. Smiley face.

Fin

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. This one was inspired by a Tumblr prompt, which I'll post on my profile. I also have to admit I kind of like the fics where Dick and Artemis bond over GoT, so naturally I added some of that in. I'm currently working on another RobRae fic and I hope to have that out to you guys soon. Always remember to get traught or get dead.

RaginCajunRogue signing out.


End file.
